xenocorpfandomcom-20200214-history
Letumpterus
Name: Letumpterus Nick Name: Devil Bat Base DNA: Desmodus magnus, Hatzegopteryx, Xiphactinus, Dunkleosteus, And Sinornithosaurus Height: 5 feet Width: 5 feet, 40 foot wingspan. Length: 10 feet Size of Flock: 100, although when battling medium creatures or smaller, only 50. Form: Giant Bat Type: Deadly Swarm Weight: 750 pounds Defenses: Flight, huge flock, deadly poison, ripping teeth, speed, agility Description: A huge vampire bat, with large ears, brown fur, and Xiphactinus teeth, hardened by the Dunkleosteus ‘teeth’. It also has venom glands from the Sinornithosaurus, and the wingspan of a Hatzegopteryx. It's eyes are pitchblack, it has a small bat tail, and- Basically, it's just a huge bat with superstrong Xiphactinus teeth,two of which inject venom only slightly less toxic than a Virusaurs. LOXI: Every night, a black cloud of Letumpterus emerge from a massive cave on one of the Xeno Corporation Islands. The beasts fly over the Xeno Islands, searching for unaware prey. They can take on anything, including Entelozinasaurlus and Pullumimus. The young are cared for inside the huge cave, fed Xenosaur blood, and when they are old enough, taken out to hunt. The Letumpterus can survive in nearly any environment, being warm blooded. When they move to a colder environment, a thin layer of hair grows on their wings to keep them warm, and when they move to a warmer environment, the hair falls out. They are said to be strong enough to lift off humans, trucks, even entire Xenosaurs when they work together. When taking cae of youn, three or four Letumpterus will rip peices off of an already dead meal, and feed it to the newborn. Special Abilities: Echolocation, walking easily on land, hanging upside down, saliva that keeps blood flowing, causing extreme blood loss. Weaknesses: Weak bones, unstable (not slow) on land, only come out at night or when their caves are disturbed. Offenses: Powerful teeth, claws, flight, huge flock, speed, agility, deadly poison Battle abilities: Bloodthirst: When a beast has been injured enough to draw blood, the Letumpterus will jump onto it, and begin to tear at the wound, making it larger and bleed more. Then they will begin to eat the flesh and blood of the beast. Swarm’s Fury: When a member has been injured, 3-5 more spiral down to replace it. Confusing Crowd: The entire flock spirals down, swirling around, and confusing the prey, all the while taking small bites at it. Other: These deadly nightmares started out as a simple project to make giant vampire bats that feed on herbivorous XenoSaurs, to keep them under control. Unfortunately, three specimens escaped, named Zeus, Hera, and Aphrodite. They reproduced at an alarming rate, going from 3 to 9 to 27 to 81 to 243 to 729 to 1,500. Now, they are a terrifying destruction crew, killing creatures with chilling precision. The Letumpterus retains its ability to walk normally from the Desmodus Magnus DNA, allowing it to run, jump, climb, do handstands, and other neat things. I’m thinking of making a genetically modified Letumpterus that is more like a dog, and smaller. They’d make great pets, if you get over the “I’m going to kill and eat you” faze. -From the Xeno-log of Superdude327. Category:Xenosaur Category:Aerial Category:Terrestrial Category:Superdude327 Category:Mammal